Amanda
Amanda is the player character's teenage daughter. She is smart and quick thinking, and has a knack for photography ever since she was small, and intends to go to art school. * Affectionate Nickname: She is called "Manda", "Panda" and "Manda Panda" by her father when he wants to help her out or is trying to reason with her. * Alliterative Name: Ann is her middle name, and since your last name is customizable, it can be Amanda Ann A_____ * Ambiguously Brown: Justified. Because it's possible for Amanda to be your biological daughter, this a sort of Developers' Foresight - it's possible for her to be your biological daughter no matter which skin color you choose because your first partner is shown to be dark skinned. * Bratty Teenage Daughter: Thoroughly subverted, she is quite the nice girl and loves to help her father out, though she has her low moments, particularly, not caring to send a text to her father to tell she is okay and getting home late when she goes out one night, which leads to an argument between them. * Big Sister Instinct: She quickly develops this to the younger kids on the neighborhood, as she is he oldest one. She will be particularly this to the kid of the character the player romances, to whom she will indeed become a big sister. * Cool Big Sis: As stated above, she acts like sort of a cool big sister to many kids in the neighborhood, playing with them and generally getting along with them very well. * Culture Clash: Her main issue with her father is his hard time understanding some of the youth's culture. * Deadpan Snarker: A lot of her dialogue consists of cheerful sarcasm. * Friend to All Children: She is very good with kids, the other dads say that she should get into babysitting. She is seem to be the only one to befriend Daisy. * Happily Adopted: One of the dialogue options is for her to have been adopted by you and your deceased spouse. * Has Two Daddies: If your first partner was a man, she used to have two dads. * Parent with New Paramour: This is the point of the game and she actually supports her father's new relationships. * Shipper on Deck: On a couple of the routes, Amanda will help you compose the proper text replies to the other dads, and on Brian's route, Amanda ends up a shipper on deck unintentionally: she isn't deliberately trying to set up a relationship between your player character and Brian, but Amanda and Daisy are both sick of you competing, so Amanda helps Daisy trap the two of you on a Ferris wheel to talk out your differences—but this leads to you and Brian getting together. * Stepford Smiler: She is heavily implied to be going through something really hard to her, but she always brush things off as being okay or that she just has a stupid reason to be sad, but the player knows better. Near the end of the game, Amanda finally tells your player character what she's been going through: she had a crush on a boy named Noah, but her childhood friend Emma R. ended up dating Noah, though this isn't primarily what upsets Amanda. What upsets Amanda is that Amanda's friends had a meetup to eat nachos at the mall without her, even though they previously told her they were too busy, and then when Amanda confronted Emma R. about it, not only did the conversation go badly, but Emma R. took screenshots of the hostile conversation and sent them to Noah, so now Amanda's lost her friends. Your player character can choose how to cheer Amanda up about this. * Wacky Parent, Serious Child: Zigzagged, when it comes to something serious, Amanda can act like a kid and the MC as a father, but most of the time, he is the awkward and socially inept dad for her more grounded and down to earth daughter. Category:Characters Category:Children